Game Over Charles - Alternative Ending
by bellamalia
Summary: Alternative ending for Pretty Little Liars 6 10 Summer Finale. This is how I think the Big A reveal should have been. A slightly darker version of events.


Game Over Charles - Alternate Ending

Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction? It is a Pretty Little Liars fanfic because I love the show, however I was quite disappointed with the summer finale Big A revelation. I don't like Cece as Charles and I didn't like the way they executed the episode so I decided to write how I would have liked the episode to go. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

The liars are at the prom looking for Allison. She couldn't face Charles alone, it was too dangerous. Spencer is about to call Jason for help, when she realises that she left her phone at her barn where they were having their mini prom.

"Toby I'm gonna go back to the barn to grab my phone" she told him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked her.

"It's fine, I'll only be ten minutes' she replied before swiftly leaving in her dress as black as the night sky.

Meanwhile, Allison was following the one in the red coat as Charles had told her that he was wearing a red coat tonight. However when she got to the hall of mirrors she lost him, but not for long. Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth to stop her screaming. When he got her alone, he removed his mask.

Allison whispered "Oh my God" as she saw the face of Noel Kahn.

Spencer grabbed her phone from the table of beverages that the liars' moms had prepared for them. Remembering about the moms, she realised that there was no sound coming from the house. She went inside the house and soon realised it was empty. "Mom?" She called out. Suddenly, there was a noise coming from her bedroom. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, she silently walked up the stairs whilst holding up her prom dress and cautiously entered her room.

"Surprised?" asked Noel Kahn, with a smug grin on his face. " I've missed you Allison"

"Is its really you Charles?" she said, with a tear leaving her eye.

"What? No, I'm Noel, don't act like you don't remember me Alli" She breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, the other liars turned up. "What the hell?" said Hannah "Noel is Charles?!"

No, I'm not Charles! Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm just here as Mona's date. I found out Allison was here too and decided to surprise her." Noel told them.

Allison looked frustrated. "I can't believe Charles didn't turn up".

"Well then if Charles isn't here, where the hell is he?" Emily said.

Spencer saw the dark hooded figure stood in her room. She quickly locked the door and put the chair in front of it. Her mother already had the window baricaded for her safety.

"There's no way out Charles, now you're the one who's trapped."

She lifted the knife in her hand. "I know it's you Reece. Take off the mask"

She took a step closer him, the knife pointed threateningly towards him. "Show me your face!"

The mask fell to the ground.

"No, no it can't be you..."

He stared at the knife in Spencer 's hand.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked her.

"No," she said, with tears in her eyes, "I'm not going to kill you, but I want you to tell me everything, Wren".

Wren told Spencer everything, about how his father sent him to Radley at the age of eight, how he suffered a miserable childhood, how he hit Allison thinking that she was Bethany in order to protect his mother. He tortured the girls because they were happy to see Allison dead. He used his position as a doctor to his advantage to make their lives hell. He got close to Spencer to find out their secrets but ended up falling in love with her. When she started dating Toby he decided to make her suffer the most for breaking his heart. When his father returned to town he told everyone that he'd gone to London but he and Mellisa were always in rosewood (Mellisa who is redcoat/black widdow). They were just keeping there heads low because his father thought he was dead.

Spencer, I don't want to be like this" Wren said with his now American accent.

"All I ever wanted was a family who loved me, and everything I did to you was out of love for my sister, Allison."

Wren was sobbing, and fell to his knees in front of Spencer. "I know you will never forgive me, but I am sorry Spencer. I loved you the most, which is why I hurt you the most." Spencer knelt down beside him. She was also very emotional and touched by his story. "I forgive you Wren. I understand your pain, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. At least Mellisa was."

"No she wasn't; I blackmailed her into helping because I knew her secret about Bethany"

"It doesn't matter, I still forgive you"

"Do you think Allison will ever forgive me?"

"Of course she will, you're her brother"

"I love you Spence"

Spencer looked into his eyes and knew he meant it. She held his tear-stained face in her palms and kissed him slowly.

As she kissed him, Wren abruptly pulled away and cried out in pain. He looked down at the knife that Spencer had plunged into his heart while she was kissing him.

"What are you doing?!" He wept.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I don't want to kill you...but some secrets should stay secret". With that, Spencer twisted the knife in his chest and he screamed in agony as the life left his eyes and he hit the ground.

Back at the prom, the liars had given up on the A hunt. Hanna was dancing with Caleb, Aria was dancing with Ezra, and Emily was comforting Allison who was extremely distressed. Toby was waiting for Spencer and calling her like crazy. She said that she was only going to be ten minutes, and now it had been over an hour. He was just about to go and look for her when she finally called him back. "Hello? Spencer? What's taking you so long? Oh my God Spencer, why are you crying? Talk to me!"

"Toby, Charles is here, in my house"

"What?! I'm on my way, and I'm calling the cops"

"No Toby, don't call the police! He attacked me so...I fought back. Toby I...I think I killed him" Spencer was sobbing over the phone.

"Hey Spence, calm down okay, I'm coming alone just calm down". Toby ran to Spencer's as fast as he could, and the liars didn't notice that he had gone.

Toby arrived at Spencer's and entered her room. To his shock, he saw the body of Wren lying in a pool of blood, and he saw Spencer stood next to him trembling with her hands and dress covered in thick red blood. When she saw Toby she ran up to him and cried on his shoulder. Toby embraced her tightly and told her it was okay over again.

"You didn't have a choice Spence, maybe it's better like this" he told her.

"I killed him Toby. What am I going to do? I can't let people find out about this!"

"I'll help you Spencer, no one will find out about this, I promise"

"You right," said Spencer, with a sudden darkness in her eyes. "No one will find out about this", and with the knife she hid behind her back, she cut Toby's throat.

He looked at her sadly and whispered her name, before falling lifelessly onto the ground.

At the police station, Spencer was sat on the chairs surrounded by Aria, Hanna, Emily, Allison, Ezra, Caleb and two police officers. She had a blanket wrapped around her and Aria was cradling her sympathetically.

"He died trying to save me," Spencer cried. "Wren killed Toby, and then with the same knife he took his own life." She looked around the circle of sad faces.

"I just can't belive Wren was Charles" Hanna said.

"I never even got to meet him" said an upset Allison.

"Everything he ever did was because he loved you Alli. He killed my boyfriend, but yet I feel sorry for him. All he ever wanted was a family." Now it was Allison's turn to cry. She was cuddled up to Emily, and Hannah was rubbing her back. Everyone was in shock after tonight's events, even the police officers were emotional.

"I lost two people I love today; the one who cared for me, and the one who tortured me. Maybe it's for the best. After all, all we can do now is move on"

ONE HOUR EARLIER

Spencer woke up with her head throbbing. She realised that she was in her basement. Her hands and feet were tied to the chair she was sat on with rope and tape over her mouth.

A girl walked into the basement. She looked exactly like Spencer, she was even wearing the same dress as her.

Except the girl was covered in blood. The girl removed the tape from Spencer's mouth.

"What have you done?!" Spencer gasped.

The girl pressed her bloody finger to her lips.

Shhh...

So I hope you enjoyed it. Apologies for the deaths, I wanted to make it interesting? And sorry if it was confusing, I didn't really explain anything because I wanted the ending to be open to interpretation. Let me know if you agree/disagree with my alternative story and please don't forget to leave a review?


End file.
